


Ice Cream

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I'm back on schedule, only for a few days. Today's prompt was 'ice cream.' The last bit was inspired by a friends artwork she created for me. I thought I should give something back to her, or at least try to reference it. She's much too kind to me.





	Ice Cream

"Salutations Ruby!" Penny said. 

"Hello! Are you ready?" Ruby asked. 

"Why of course!" 

The two took hands and walked to the town. They looked around, trying to find souvenirs for the others. They went window shopping, they went all over town. Penny stopped and looked at what was inside. She stood looked awe. The very many colors. There was brown, white, green with black. There was even one with multiple colors. There was orange, green, yellow, and blue. She then started to drool. 

"Penny?" Ruby asked. 

"Yes?~" She replied. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"What are these delectable delights?" 

"It's ice cream. Have you never heard of it?" 

"No. It looks simple scrumptious. I'm going to go try some!" 

"Wait-" 

Penny ran into the ice cream shop. Ruby sighed and thought. 

"Can robots even eat ice cream?" 

It took her a little while to take herself away from the thought. It only happened because Penny started to act up. She got ice cream in her circuits and she started to short out. Ruby rushed inside, trying her best to cover up the incident. She explained that it was because she had to act in a play and she was trying her best to play the part of a dysfunctioning robot. She kept saying that she was doing a really good job as she was rushing her out the door. Ruby used her semblance to get her somewhere out of the eye of people. She did her best to get her cleaned up. She didn't know what she was supposed to do after that. Was she supposed to leave her alone? Was she supposed to reboot her? She really didn't know. Luckily, Penny rebooted herself. It took her a while to come back. When she did, she smiled at Ruby. 

"Salutations Ruby!" Penny said. 

"Oh thank goodness!" Ruby said. 

"What is wrong?" 

"Oh nothing." She tried to laugh it off. 

"Did I short circuit again?" 

"Hehe, yes?" 

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" 

"It's alright! I'm glad that you are okay!" 

"Hehe. I'm not supposed to eat, because of what happens. It is a story of another time." 

"Ehehe?" 

"Hehe. Please I would like for you to get some ice cream. I feel bad that you didn't get any." 

"Alright. Do mind staying here? You kind of caused a scene while we were there." 

"Would you rather go to a different ice cream shop?" 

"Eheh, I would, buut that one is the only one we have that isn't outside the kingdom." 

"Oh. Then I don't mind staying here." 

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

"Okay!" 

Ruby rushed back to the ice cream shop and rushed back to Penny. The two locked hands and went on a stroll. Penny took a look at her shit. She was intrigued by it. 

"Who made you were that shirt? And why does it say 'Robot Fucker' on it?" She asked. 

"Uh, Yang made me. She thought it would look good on me." 

"Hm? I love it!" 

"You do?" 

"Yes! I think it's funny!" 

"Hehehe." 

"Hehehe." 

The two kept on their walk laughing and looking at the rest of the shops.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on schedule, only for a few days. Today's prompt was 'ice cream.' The last bit was inspired by a friends artwork she created for me. I thought I should give something back to her, or at least try to reference it. She's much too kind to me.


End file.
